


Malfoy con hielo

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era considerado uno de los hombres más fríos del mundo mágico, pero nunca fue tan fácil derretirle.</p><p>Fic basado en una escena de la regla 4 del Manual del perfecto Gay de Perla Negra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy con hielo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manual del Perfecto Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154) by [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra). 



> **Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter es mío, todo ello es de Rowling.
> 
>  **Nota** : Si hay algo por lo que muchas autoras, dibujantes, fans del Drarry… se unirían es para evitar que PerlaNegra se vaya al lado de la luz, este fic está hecho por ese motivo. Las chicas del foro Drarry quisieron que todas hiciéramos algo para demostrarle a Perla que Harry es de Draco y no de Hermione, para que se quedara con nosotros, escribiendo, traduciendo, leyendo, disfrutando. Todas hicieron algo, todos fics excelentes, dibujos sensacionales, viñetas estupendas, cartas emotivas… y el mío. Que lo dejo aquí para que todos podáis leerlo. Para mí ha sido un auténtico placer poder escribir esta escena, gracias Perla por decirme que te gusta, por darme el visto bueno ^^. Os pongo la nota que le puse a ella, porque cariño, aún sigo pensando lo mismo _**“Debo de decir, antes de que lo leas, que este es sin duda uno de los mayores retos que me he enfrentado. Escribir sobre MdPG impone y mucho, porque sí, este fic está situado en el universo de MdPG, concretamente en el capítulo de la regla 4. Sólo espero haber estado medianamente a la altura y no haber destrozado tu idea. Espero que lo disfrutes.”**_
> 
>  **Nota 2:** este fic contiene spoiler sobre la película “la edad de hielo” y sobre el capítulo correspondiente a la **regla 4 del Manual del perfecto Gay**

Colgó el teléfono con un gesto de disgusto. Cliff lo acababa de llamar para decirle que no podría salir, justo hoy, cuando era la noche blanca en la discoteca _Sahara_ donde todos deberían de ir de pulcro blanco. Pero no, a Cliff parecía no importarle ese pequeño detalle, ni el hecho de que aquellas traslucidas camisas blancas dejaran muy poco a la imaginación. Había alegado estar con treinta y nueve de fiebre en la cama y eso; aunque a Draco no le importaba mucho, sí el hecho de poder ser contagiado. La posibilidad de estar una semana en cama moqueando no era muy divertida y ante todo, no era nada atrayente.

Se dejó caer en el sofá ante la disyuntiva de qué hacer. Podría ir sólo y volver acompañado, como muchas otras veces había hecho, pero hoy no le apetecía pasar ese tipo de noche, no cuando el día anterior había hecho precisamente eso. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. El respaldo del sofá era ligeramente suave y muy cómodo, lo que en cierto modo lo relajó un poco. _Quizás debería ir_ , pensó, aún dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de qué hacer. Esa tarde había dejado de trabajar un poco antes de lo normal ya que su último cliente había tenido un contratiempo de última hora que le había hecho imposible ser puntual. Después de quince minutos esperándole en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, lo había llamado y finalmente, tras hablar un poco sobre los detalles por teléfono, habían dejado aquella entrevista para la siguiente semana. Así que Draco, pensando en que esa noche iría con Cliff de caza, había comenzado a arreglarse antes de lo normal, con la única idea de estar perfecto, al menos más de lo habitual.

Encontrar la ropa adecuada no había supuesto problema alguno, aunque eran los pequeños detalles los que siempre lo retrasaban. _Los pequeños detalles._ Miró hacia el reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche y Harry aún no había vuelto, la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado echando horas extras, realizando algún papeleo de última hora o con aquella panda de inútiles del Ministerio era más que probable. Se lo imaginó llegando con la cabeza un poco baja, los ojos marcados por el cansancio y esa actitud autodestructiva que iba siendo ya su tónica habitual. Seguramente no cenaría, llegaría demasiado cansado para prepararse una simple hamburguesa o un mero vaso de leche.

Draco abandonó el ligero apoyo de su cabeza no sin cierto pesar. Se levantó con la misma lentitud, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Mejor sería que se quitara ese costoso traje blanco y se pusiera algo más para estar por casa, como esos vaqueros de Giorgio Armani o ese suéter verde de Hugo Boss, algo informal, pero elegante. La elección estaba hecha. Se miró en el espejo de su habitación no sin cierta auto aprobación y salió de esta rumbo a la cocina.

Quizás no fuera el mejor cocinero del mundo pero jamás pretendió serlo. Al menos sus hamburguesas eran más que aceptables, al fin y al cabo se podían comer. Preparó la mesa con esmero, colocando las servilletas debidamente, así como sus cubiertos. Las cervezas estaban en el frigorífico, todo preparado para cuando Harry llegara, que esperaba que fuera pronto. Le puso un hechizo a la comida, para que se mantuviera caliente y lista para ser engullida por un —esperaba— hambriento Harry.

No le dio tiempo a volver a sentarse en el sofá cuando el timbre sonó. Sonrió. Seguramente Harry había vuelto a olvidar sus llaves o quizás se las había dejado sin querer en el Ministerio.

—Ya voy —dejó en mando del televisor en la mesita pequeña que había enfrente del sofá y fue a abrir.

Lo que esperaba encontrar era un rostro cansado pero atractivo y una dulce sonrisa. Lo que encontró en su lugar fue un pelo desteñido y una cara que hacía que su estómago se revolviera en respuesta.

—Creevey.

—Malfoy —dijo éste en respuesta al breve saludo.

La mano de Draco se mantuvo inexorable sobre la puerta mientras su cuerpo bloqueaba el acceso al piso. El deseo de cerrarla sin más y olvidar que Creevey estaba allí se hizo demasiado profundo.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar? —Cuestionó Colin, mirando con recelo aquella mano y aquel cuerpo que le bloqueaban el paso. El disgusto mutuo por la presencia del otro se hizo patente

Draco hubiera querido decir no o simplemente no decirlo y cerrar la puerta, pero la pequeña corazonada de que aquello no le gustaría a Harry y que además le saldría con la charla de que el piso es de los dos y que por tanto Colin podía estar allí, no era algo que tuviera ganas de oír, no cuando se había quitado su traje blanco y había preparado una cena para dos. _Para dos_ , quitó la mano al tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta.

La mirada de Creevey no tardó en deslizarse por la estancia, tal y como siempre hacía. Draco no sabía si era para comprobar que todo estuviera igual que siempre o por si Draco tenía alguno de sus pervertidos juguetes a la vista de su inocente Harry. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le parecía patética viniendo de Peter Parker. La mirada de Creevey no tardó en posarse sobre la improvisada cena y levantó una ceja inquisitiva al más puro estilo malo de rebajas.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Draco no respondió, en su lugar fue a sentarse en el sofá, justo enfrente del televisor y justo en medio de este, en una posición estratégica que ofrecía a Creevey la única posibilidad de posar su plano trasero en el sillón más alejado posible de él. Creevey soltó una risa al contemplar el modesto menú—. ¿Tus amantes no salen corriendo cuando te ven cocinar?

Draco también sonrió —Yo no soy como tú, Creevey —dijo chasqueando la lengua—, no necesito tener habilidades especiales para cubrir mis carencias. Mis amantes _siempre_ quedan satisfechos.

Colin entrecerró los ojos y apretó la pequeña caja que tenía en la mano, la cual Draco aún no se había dado cuenta que Creevey llevaba, no hasta ese momento.

—¿Harry te ha dicho…?

—Ohh —Draco amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas en una actitud desenfadada—, así que el _“pequeño”_ Parker tiene sus dudas.

Colin apretó la mandíbula y guardó silencio, no queriendo entrar en aquel juego. Malfoy siempre conseguía que lo peor de él saliera a la luz y esta no iba a ser una de aquellas veces. Se sentó en aquel sillón al que Draco le había desterrado y se puso a esperar a que Harry llegara. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco y entonces aquel rubio presuntuoso desaparecería.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco, después de un rato en silencio y con las dudas sobre qué era lo que Colin llevaba en aquella pequeña caja. Era una película, sin duda, como aquellas que Harry alquilaba algunas veces en el video club para poder verlas cuando había tenido una pequeña pelea con el estúpido de Parker o simplemente cuando le apetecía quedarse en casa, pero lo que él quería saber era qué película era.

—Unas películas.

Draco bufó. —Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero sobre qué son?

Colin calló, como si deliberara sobre la posibilidad de decirle a Draco o llevarse aquel secreto a la tumba. El silencio se hizo tan tenso que Draco apretó inconscientemente la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Dibujos.

Esta vez Draco sí rió de verdad. Colin tenía un gusto horrible para elegir películas, _¿realmente pretendía conquistar a Harry con eso?_

—Parker —Colin apretó los dientes—, tienes un gusto para elegir películas pésimo.

—Idiota presuntuoso, Harry quería verlas —eso sí llamó la atención de Draco. Colin no parecía ofendido por su anterior comentario, aunque mantenía las cajas de las películas sujetas con demasiada fuerza. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente mientras Draco se preguntaba qué tenían de especial esas películas que Harry tenía tanto interés en verlas—. Malfoy —éste levantó el rostro enfrentándose con el rostro ligeramente desencajado de Colin, con sus manos apretando cada vez más las cajas y su mirada en firme determinación—. Será mejor que te vayas a buscar un culo que follar —dirigió su mirada a la mesa para dos y otra vez al rostro ahora furibundo de Malfoy—, esta noche Harry es mío. Sólo mío.

La postura relajada de Malfoy había quedado en el olvido. Se había puesto de pie antes siquiera de pensarlo y su varita se había levantado demasiado rápida para Creevey. A éste apenas le había dado tiempo a ponerse de pie para confrontar a Malfoy antes de que atacara.

—Petrificus Totalus.

El cuerpo de Colin quedó rígido y hubiera caído hacia atrás si Malfoy no le hubiera aplicado un hechizo de levitación. Colin se vio en el armario en cuestión de segundos y desde ahí pudo apreciar la sonrisa de satisfacción de Malfoy justo antes de que éste cerrara las puertas del armario y le quitara las cajas de DVD.

—Disfruta de tu estancia en el armario Parker.

  
\--

  
Draco estaba leyéndose otra vez la sinopsis de las películas cuando oyó el ruido de la cerradura. Ése sí era el rostro que quería ver. Harry le sonrió en cuanto lo vio, con su rostro cansado, la ropa echa un desastre y el pelo totalmente desordenado.

—¿No ha venido Colin? —cuestionó, al tiempo que echaba un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¿Parker?

Harry hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto al tiempo que se dirigía al aparador donde dejó las llaves y su cartera —Colin —le rectificó—. ¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?

—Es un apodo cariñoso —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry no lo creía así, pero no quiso entrar en la misma polémica de siempre —Quizás trabaje mañana —dijo para sí.

—Puede ser —respondió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry entró a su habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha y ponerse cómodo. Ese día había tenido más trabajo del habitual y como siempre, había tenido que ser él quien se encargara del papeleo de última hora, mientras sus compañeros se iban con su familia. Abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua de esta se fuera calentando mientras él se iba desnudando. No tardó en meterse debajo de aquel chorro de agua tibia dejando que todas sus precauciones del día se fueran por el desagüe. Colin no estaba tal y como le había prometido. Sólo estaba Draco que seguramente no tardaría en irse con Cliff a aquella fiesta blanca que los llevaba a ambos de cabeza. Se enjabonó el pelo y se lavó rápido. Sus tripas comenzaban a crujir y necesitaba comer algo ya, puesto que no había ingerido nada en toda la tarde.

—¿Potter? —la voz de Malfoy le llegó amortiguada tras la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

Harry sonrió. Había visto la improvisada cena en la cocina. Las hamburguesas no eran su comida favorita, no cuando muchas veces había tenido que comerlas en un breve descanso del trabajo. Pero esas las había hecho Draco y éste no solía cocinar muy a menudo y menos para nadie.

—Sí.

—Pues date prisa —lo apremió Draco—, la cena se enfría.

Harry sonrió mientras se secaba. Estaba seguro que la cena tenía algún hechizo para mantenerla caliente y en su punto, casi como recién hecha, pero no quiso decirle nada a Draco sobre eso. En su lugar aligeró el paso. Se vistió rápidamente y salió aún con su cabello ligeramente húmedo y sus tripas protestando. Draco ya estaba en la mesa, con una botella de cerveza en una mano y todo debidamente servido. Harry se sentó justo enfrente suyo, donde Draco lo había situado. La hamburguesa no tenía mala pinta, aunque hacer una hamburguesa no tenía ningún secreto. Le dio el primer bocado ante la atenta mirada de Draco. Hubiera querido decirle ya mismo _“está muy buena”_ , pero Draco no iba a apreciar que comiera con la boca abierta. Masticó lentamente y sólo cuando le hubo dado un trago a su cerveza habló.

—Está muy buena, Malfoy —dijo al tiempo que se lamía los labios, porque la verdad es que ciertamente estaba muy buena. Draco incluso había frito cebolla y echado unas especias que Harry no lograba identificar, pero que le daban un sabor agradable. Hacía tiempo que no comía una hamburguesa tan buena y las patatas que la acompañaban estaban igual de crujientes.

Draco sonrió complacido, comenzando también a comer su propia hamburguesa mientras comenzaban una charla banal, sobre el trabajo, el tiempo, los chicos y el imbécil de Parker.

—¿No vas a la fiesta blanca? —cuestionó Harry, ya cuando la cena terminó.

—Decidí quedarme en casa. No me apetecía mucho —dijo, al tiempo que recogía sus cubiertos y los llevaba al fregador.

Harry se rió, llamando la atención de Draco —Vamos, llevas toda la semana hablando de esa maldita fiesta. ¿Qué pasó?

Malfoy bufó y fue a sentarse en el sofá, dejándole a Harry un sitio a su lado. —¿Tan difícil es de creer? —inquirió, con un gesto melodramático.

Harry se sentó a su lado y se volteó ligeramente hacia Draco. —¿Y Cliff?

—Enfermo, ¿te lo puedes creer? —dijo con expresión perpleja—, dice que estaba con treinta y nueve de fiebre y que por eso no podía salir. Ver para creer. ¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido inconveniente?

—Qué atrevimiento el suyo —replicó Harry imitando su tono incrédulo. Draco arrugó el ceño ante la pequeña burla, pero no tardó en coger aquellas cajas de DVD.

—Así que pensé —comenzó a decir—, ¿qué mejor que pasar una noche cinéfila con mi estimado Potter?.

La sonrisa de Harry titubeó. Draco le estaba acariciando el pelo casi inconscientemente, con sus penetrantes ojos grises fijos en él.

—Tú quieres ir a la fiesta —dijo suavemente. Los dedos de Malfoy seguían deslizándose por su húmedo pelo libremente.

—Te he hecho la cena y he ido al video club a alquilar dos películas que el que trabaja allí me ha recomendado. Dice que están muy bien —dijo al tiempo que le mostraba a Harry las películas. Éste abrió la boca un tanto sorprendido. Esas eran las películas que él quería ver, pero que Colin siempre le decía que eran demasiado infantiles para ellos. La edad de Hielo ¡y sus dos partes!—. Hace tiempo que no pasamos una noche de cine. Me apetece.

Harry tragó saliva. A él también le apetecía y mucho. Draco dejó de acariciarlo, tomando ese silencio como un _sí_ y fue hacia el DVD a poner la película. No tardó en estar al lado de Harry, con un bote enorme de palomitas en la mano y un par más de cervezas.

La película comenzó ante la atenta mirada de Harry y el rostro de sorpresa de Draco. La estancia estaba ligeramente a oscuras, sólo con la luz del televisor. Sus cuerpos ligeramente juntos, el bote de palomitas en las rodillas de Potter y el hombro de Draco como apoyo a las risas de Harry que no tardaron en llegar. Harry apenas le tuvo que explicar nada, los distintos animales se explican muy bien por sí solos y la ardilla era todo y cuanto había esperado. Había oído hablar de ella, pero nada mejor que verla. Draco hizo ligeros comentarios que sacaron sonrisas de Harry y finalmente paso su brazo libre detrás de la cabeza de éste mientras el momento se hacía único e inolvidable.

—Deberían de hacerle una película a ella sola —comentó Draco, cuando aquella ardilla volvía a salir tras la bellota y el pecho de Harry se contorsionaba por la risa.

—Sí —coincidió Harry, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros y la risa perdiéndose y dejando paso a una leve sonrisa—, pero el truco está en dejar al espectador con ganas de más —continuó, sintiendo como la cerveza comenzaba a hacer efecto, a marearlo y el olor de Draco y las palomitas lo envolvían todo a su paso.

Las horas pasaron mientras la segunda película de la edad de hielo trascurría frente a sus ojos. El bote de palomitas olvidado en el suelo. Las cervezas vacías. Las risas inundando la estancia y los brazos de Draco rodeando a Harry mientras ambos estaban ligeramente recostados en el sofá.

—Deberían de darle al público lo que quiere —insistió Draco cuando pudo finalmente contener su risa y el final de la película los dejaba con la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada de tanto reír—. Es taaaan injusto —prosiguió Draco—, no le han dejado a la ardilla llegar al cielo.

Harry también sonrió, aún entre los brazos de Draco.

—Hubiera muerto.

—Pero lo hubiera hecho con gusto. Hubiera sido muy feliz. —argumentó Draco.

—¿Un momento de felicidad por toda una vida? —cuestionó Harry girando levemente su cabeza.

Harry tragó. Los ojos de Draco estaban ligeramente oscurecidos y sus brazos se mantenían alrededor de Harry como si eso fuera lo usual, lo correcto. Sus labios ligeramente húmedos y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de tanto reír _¿Un momento de felicidad por toda una vida?_ Harry tragó. Se estaba imaginando las cosas, había mal interpretado la situación. Draco sólo estaba allí con él porque Cliff había enfermado y él no quería ir solo a aquella fiesta y sabía que Harry no iría con él. Su última opción había sido esa, una noche de cine.

—No —contestó finalmente Draco—, un momento nunca bastaría. Si hubiera muerto no podría haber continuación ¿cierto?

Harry sonrió —Cierto.

—Me ha gustado mucho ver esas dos películas contigo.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo quería…?

—Shhhh —lo silenció Draco—, es un secreto. ¿No querrás romper la magia?

Harry sonrió. —No, sería algo imperdonable.

—Así me gusta —dijo mientras ambos se levantaban rumbo a sus respectivos cuartos—. Harry —continuó, cuando éste ya iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación—. Creo que van a estrenar dentro de poco Indiana Jones.

—Entonces habrá que ir.

—No podemos romper la magia —contestó Draco sonriendo.

—No, no podemos.

  
 **Fin**


End file.
